


tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

by motelgirl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, i was listening to troye sivan while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motelgirl/pseuds/motelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the term pillow talk refers to a relaxed, intimate conversation that occurs between two lovers to enjoy each other’s presence and to allow both parties to go to bed with clear heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a hc that ive been meaning to write. i hope you guys like it. THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MY GF, who loves jeongcheol as much as i do. i wrote this listening to ease by troye sivan so if you want, you can listen to it while you read. thanks and enjoy!

“jeonghan, are you still awake?”

 

“yeah. why?”

 

“i can’t sleep.”

 

seungcheol continued to stare at the ceiling. the blue light from the decorative festive lights hung on the walls filled the dark room with shadows.

 

his boyfriend was already on the verge of sleep when the older decided to disturb him.

 

“thinking about something again?” jeonghan sat up, and turned to the other boy, who didn’t move his gaze from the ceiling. seungcheol always had trouble sleeping if he had something on his mind that bothered him. two weeks ago he couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking about the series finale of his favorite show.

 

“yeah...it’s just, i don’t know.” seungcheol sat up and looked at jeonghan with worrisome eyes.

 

the younger only responds with a soft reassuring smile. he brings his hand to seungcheol’s face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. “just tell me. i’ll listen.”

 

seungcheol only smiles at his lover’s small gesture. during times like this, jeonghan always did things that made him feel a little better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

jeonghan got comfortable as seungcheol kept his close, his head resting on the older boy’s chest. he could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, remaining within a steady pulse.

 

“okay, now that we’re both in a much comfortable position, tell me.” jeonghan said as he aimlessly drew imaginary circles on his boyfriend’s stomach.

 

seungcheol sighs. “i’ve been feeling so unsure about things.......”

 

jeonghan suddenly pauses from drawing his little circles and looks up at his boyfriend, with a worried expression. “cheol?”

 

“no, no. it’s not about us. well, it’s part of it. but it’s not something that’ll make my feelings about you invalid...okay? trust me.”

 

his expression faded into a slight pout and went back to his former spot, resting his hand on seungcheol’s stomach.

 

“then?”

 

hesitantly, he asks, “did you feel sure about us? or even other decisions you made in your life?”

 

jeonghan thought about seungcheol’s question for a moment, then responded, “no, not for one bit. i did contemplate about other things, but i was never unsure about you, seungcheol. ever.”

 

hearing his response lifted a burden off of seungcheol’s chest. “okay, good. because i was sure about my feelings for you.”

 

again, jeonghan looks up. this time, he hits seungcheol on the chest.

 

“ow! what was that for?”

 

“you just said you were unsure about something! what are you even saying?” the younger now had an annoyed look on his face.

 

jeonghan’s reaction caused the older to smile. “i meant, you. i was unsure you felt the same way, dummy.”

 

“i’m so confused right now, cheol.”

 

“i meant, you’re always rejecting me whenever i make moves on you when we’re out.”

 

“that’s because sometimes you’re so embarrassing, cheol. you do the cheesiest things with me in public.” jeonghan huffs, turning away from seungcheol’s puppy-like eyes.

 

“it’s just my way of telling the world how much i love you.”

 

the younger boy remains facing away from his boyfriend, preventing him from showing his flushed face.

 

seungcheol’s hands suddenly snake their way around jeonghan’s waist as he pulls him close to him, leaning his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder.

  
  


“you love me too, don’t you?” his puppy-like eyes are doing their magic again.

 

“yeah, of course, you idiot.” it was no use. even turning his head away from him didn’t stop seungcheol from making jeonghan feel like there’s butterflies in his stomach.

 

“let’s just go to sleep.”

 


End file.
